Romance
by Kyo Hannakasi
Summary: un fanfictionsonfighdedicado a Horo y Tamao...espero lo disfrutais leyentes!


**N/A: este es un sonfigh de Horohoro y Tamao con la letra de una poesía de Rubén Darío llamada ''Romance'' que se encuentra entre paréntesis y flechitas, ejemplo: ( Blabla ). Ojala sea de su agrado **

**ROMANCE...**

**Era ya tarde, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse por entre las lejanías del horizonte yo me aleje de los demás para adentrarme en el bosque y sentarme en un lago en el cual ya habia estado antes. Un arroyo cercano me señalaba el camino y sus muchos peces revoloteaban y danzaban combinando sus mil y un colores con el agua cristalina.**

**(Era una tarde de enero; el sol casi se ocultaba, y las brisas dulcemente gemían entre las ramas...Murmuraban los arroyos, y sus mil ondas de plata parecían que reían ¡parecía que lloraban!)**

**Me senté cansado a un lado de ese hermoso lago donde los pájaros se bañaban y cantaban jugando regocijantes con los peces que saltaban de un lado a otro jugando con las bellas aves que cantaban melodiosas historias de amor ante lo oídos de un poeta.**

**( Yo estaba junto a la fuente viendo sus espumas blancas y oyendo como los cantos del jilguero en la enramada se iban confusos y tristes, del céfiro entre las alas )**

**Por mucho tiempo observe, contemplando el hermoso paisaje que mis ojos presenciaban deleitados y pensé por un momento viendo hacia el cielo que mi mala suerte no era demasiada como creía, tenia amigos a los cuales les importase, a mi hermana que aunque era mandona me quería tal como soy y...aquella niña pelirosada que nose desde cuando me habia fijado en ella pero sabia que es mas que amistad que es amor puro, el cual siento yo.**

**( Y estuve asi contemplando que no es mi desdicha tanta, pues que poseo una musa, una inspiración y un arpa )**

**En ti pensaba en cada batalla tu eras la que me inspiraba, eres un ángel que ha bajado del cielo para salvarme y lo que yo mas deseo niña que tanto te sonrojas es estar junto a ti, junto a esos ojos rosas, esa mirada que me enamora y esos labios que desearía que fueran míos para besarlos.**

**( Esa musa, tu eres, niña de mejillas sonrojadas, de ojos bellos que enamoran y que inspiran y que encantan )**

**El amor que te siento es como una llama, es calor que te brindo y tu fuiste quien lo encendió, tu eres la culpable la niña pelirosada que me enamoro.**

**( Esa inspiración es fuego de tu amorosa mirada, y el arpa es un don que le hizo, naturaleza a mi alma )**

**Viendo las estrellas pronuncie tu nombre miles de veces sonrojándome en cada momento, no te has de preocupar por tu bienestar ya que yo te voy a cuidar decía como si tu estuvieses aquí, recordando tu hermoso rostro angelical que aquellas canciones que tarareas dulcemente, como brisa otoñal que tocase mis labios y me refrescase, una sensación que quisiera sentir una vez mas.**

**( Con esa arpa ¡prenda mas! Yo te cantare baladas dulces cual lo blancos ecos de la brisa entre las palmas )**

**Y si pudiesen ser míos tus bellos labios yo te besase hasta el cansancio hasta ya no tener aire para respirar, y te arrullare para que te durmieses en tu cama tranquila sin preocupación alguna y yo observándote placidamente durmiendo mientras juntase tus labios con los míos delicadamente y cantarte canciones de amor para que durmieses mejor y yo te pudiese observar hasta el amanecer.**

**( Y te dormirás tranquila en las fibras de tu hamaca, mientras te canto yo trovas con las cuerdas de mi arpa )**

**-Horohoro ya nos vamos!-gritaba Yoh despegándome de mis bellos pensamientos**

**-ya voy!-conteste levantándome viendo hacia el cielo ahora oscuro**

**-apurate puercoespín o te vamos a dejar!-me gritaba Len como siempre buscando enfadarme pero esta vez no quería yo**

**-Joven Horohoro apurese que nos iremos!-escucho tu hermosa voz que me avisa de su partida**

**-enseguida-le conteste con una sonrisa**

**-Tamao, no sabes cuanto te amo como quisiera tener tus labios-susurre viendo el cielo**

**( Esa musa, tu eres, niña de mejillas sonrojadas, de ojos bellos que enamoran y que inspiran y que encantan )**

**FINITO**

**N/A: que les pareció? Algo romántico ¿no? Pues si, es que esta pareja me gusta me parece que son el uno para el otro asi como Yoh y Anna y muchas otras parejas...bueno espero les aya gustado tanto o más que a mí por favor se los suplico... ¡ENVIENME REWIENS! Consejos, opiniones, tomatazos, ántrax lo que seaaaaaaaaa! Solo envíenme un rewien. Hasta luego! Adiosin!**


End file.
